To Hold
by vierblith
Summary: SoubiRitsuka. Oneshot: Right at the moment he met Ritsuka, Soubi considered that maybe his world will change – become a little kind, beautiful even.


Title: **To Hold**  
Pairing: Soubi/Ritsuka  
Warning: Uhh… shounen ai/shoutacon, FLUFF!!  
Prompt: from **lafuego** – an inebriated (self-established) babysitting Soubi; _At that time, the world appeared beautiful to the point of cruelty._  
Disclaimer: Ritsuka owns Soubi's heart, body and soul. Soubi would like it very much if Ritsuka falls for him too. :D

**A/N: **I'm expanding my writing horizon. First Loveless fanfic! I'm not sure if I stuck with the prompt properly but I hope you'll enjoy it just the same.

_At that time, the world appeared beautiful to the point of cruelty._

Ritsuka swung his right leg to the edge of the bed and twitched slightly as a sharp, stinging pain shot from his ankle to his thigh. He frowned and pressed his lips. He must have twisted his ankle on his way up while he tried to evade the dinner plates Mother was throwing at him. He made a wry face, thinking that he should at least try to move and cleans his wounds; Seimei had always told him that cuts should be cleaned thoroughly to avoid infection. He also had to find bandages to immobilize his swollen ankle. But how to move? How to move? Ritsuka asked himself, absently massaging his injury.

"She hurt you again, didn't she?"

The change in Ritsuka's countenance was remarkable. His initially glazed purple eyes went round and gleamed brightly. "Soubi!" he called, almost delighted. In a moment, however, he furrowed his brows and said tersely, "Why are you here anyway? Can't you ever use the front door?"

Soubi did not respond. Taking quick steps, he sat beside Ritsuka and pressed a firm hand on Ritsuka's right ankle. When Ritsuka jerked in pain, Soubi said, "She hurt you again."

Ritsuka would have chosen to look away but the pungent smell of alcohol wafted to him, causing him to scrunch his nose disapprovingly. "Soubi, you're drunk."

"I'm not," Soubi said with a grin. He got to his feet and moved toward the bathroom. He came back with the first aid kit at hand and he busied himself, quietly bandaging Ritsuka's ankle and gently dressing Ritsuka's wounds. "Done," Soubi announced.

Soubi raised his head and found Ritsuka watching him. Soubi wondered if that was the first time he really saw Ritsuka's eyes. They were purple, so deeply purple that Soubi thought he would like to be swallowed in its darkness. Ritsuka's lips were slightly parted, invitingly so that Soubi couldn't help but reach out, brush his thumb across Ritsuka's lips, bend his head down and kiss...

Ritsuka felt blood rush up to his face, just as it always did every time Soubi kissed him. But Soubi's lips tasted bitter of alcohol and Ritsuka opened his mouth to say, "Sou –"

But Soubi took the opportunity to flick his tongue inside Ritsuka's mouth, allowing it to taste and to explore.

The taste of Soubi's tongue, the acridity of alcohol was so utterly foreign to Ritsuka that he felt goose-bumps up his neck and down his arms. He wriggled his toes, trying to adjust to Soubi's weight… "Ow!"

At once, Soubi lifted his gaze and asked worriedly, "Why? What's wrong?"

"My ankle, I moved it," Ritsuka said, looking down on the sheets to hide his blush. "But it's fine."

Soubi caressed Ritsuka's cheeks with his thumb as he said, "I'll get you a change of clothes."

Ritsuka followed Soubi's figure with his eyes. Soubi had kissed him so many times that he thought he was almost used to them, Soubi's kisses. But, clearly, he was mistaken. He didn't think that… well… Soubi's tongue… would… uhm –

"Ritsuka?" Ritsuka raised his head and saw Soubi grinning at him. "Here," Soubi said, holding out Ritsuka's pajamas.

Fighting a growing blush, Ritsuka snatched the clothes and said, "Go home, Soubi. You're drunk."

"I'm not," Soubi said cheerfully. He assisted Ritsuka out of the clothes. He stopped, however, and watched. He clutched the bed sheet, crumpling it, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka asked cautiously upon noticing Soubi's silence. He tilted his head to see Soubi more closely. "Are you that drunk?" he asked.

Soubi looked down and buttoned up Ritsuka's shirt. "I'm not," he said cheerfully. He could read the innocent disbelief in Ritsuka's face and he chuckled. But he couldn't tell Ritsuka what was wrong with him – not yet, at least. "Ritsuka, I love you."

"Not tha – " Ritsuka's annoyed retort died in his throat when he felt Soubi's head on his shoulders, feeling Soubi's lips tracing a line down his collarbone. "Soubi?" he asked when Soubi's hand circled around his waist. Ritsuka had no other choice but to hold Soubi close as well.

Soubi smiled against Ritsuka's skin despite the slight squeeze in his heart. He knew that his soul had long waited for Ritsuka. But did Ritsuka's soul search for him too? Right at the moment he met Ritsuka, Soubi thought that maybe his world will change – become a little kind, beautiful even. But he must've been too hopeful; Ritsuka was, after all, still much too innocent, too young.

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked without looking up. "Will you promise that someday you'll hold me?"

"Why do you always ask that?" Ritsuka asked, frowning. "I _am _holding you."

"It's a different thing," Soubi murmured against Ritsuka's skin.

Ritsuka tilted his head, puzzled. "It's different?"

"Yes," Soubi replied. "Please. Hold me someday…"

"Okay," Ritsuka said decidedly.

"Really? Is that a promise?" Soubi asked, finally raising his head. His smile was wide with genuine joy and his blue eyes danced in a newfound hope.

Ritsuka nodded though he didn't understand what made Soubi so happy. Did all drunk men have mood swings? Unfortunately, Ritsuka couldn't know; he hardly saw his father if ever his father did get drunk and he knew that Seimei was never drunk.

"Hmm…" Soubi said, collapsing to Ritsuka. "Ritsuka?"

"What?" Ritsuka asked in wonder.

"Can I stay?" Soubi asked. A mischievous gleam was in his eyes.

"Noooo!" Ritsuka said. "Mother might see you. And – Soubi! You're squashing me."

Soubi purposely fell limply forward, on top of Ritsuka. "Can't stand. I guess I'm too drunk," he said dramatically.

"Soubiiiii!!"

Soubi grinned, ignoring Ritsuka's complaints. Soon, Ritsuka gave in and sighed. Soubi smiled to himself. Maybe he could satisfy himself with this kind of holding – at least for now.

**-End-**

**A/N: **… Reviews will be loved! (And to those who know me as a TezuFuji author, feel free to hit me if Soubi and Ritsuka sounded like Tezuka and Fuji here. T.T)


End file.
